Love is a Tragedy (Most of the Time)
by BrigadierFelix
Summary: A story that does a complete 180 in chapter five. When you become Death's Right Hand, life becomes pretty boring after the first few years. Especially when you have seen all manners of death, and become a immortal.
1. Chapter 1

As I arrived into Beacon Academy, I immediately went to look for Jaune. My old buddy that I had learned together with back at home was apparently attending this academy as well. I continued to walk down the ramp, My metal armour clanking together. My Kite shield had the crest of a rifle crossed with a longsword with a eagle in the back, the gold crest glinting in the sun against the white background. I slid my visor up so I could see clearly, and heard the sounds of someone puking out their guts. Chuckling, I walked towards the sound and found Jaune, looking somewhat pale. He carried his sword and shield, Crocea Mors and was wearing matching armour as well.

"Hey Jaune! Need some help?"

"Oh, Hey Lance! It's been such a long time!" I chuckled.

"Sure has. Been like what, three years?"

"longer."

"right…" We last saw each other about five years ago, after I was sent to live with my father, some rich officer from Atlas. From there, it was nothing but training in Atlas Academy for a long time. Now that I moved to Beacon, I could finally relax.

It was at that moment that a explosion launched me into action. I drew my longsword and turned around, looking for where it came from. I dragged Jaune with me towards a crater near the walkway and found something amusing… Weiss Schnee, and another girl coughing from the smoke while a trolley with her bags was lying sideways on the ground. Considering that Weiss was practically Royalty in Atlas, I decided to have a little bit of fun and pull off the 'Shining Knight in Armour' as a joke.

"Madame, Are you alright?" I asked with concern, and offered my hand. Weiss looked straight at me and blushed.

Oh shit.

She grabbed my hand and pulled herself up, completely forgetting everyone else and looked coyly at me.

Oh god, this was very very disturbing….

"You know what else is great? me." Jaune suddenly cut in, allowing me to step back in relief. At least Jaune could get me out of this sticky situation. I was about to sneak off and escape until I felt Weiss's hand slip something into one of my armour pockets and winked at me, sending me off. I grabbed Jaune and began to haul ass out of there, panicking.

"Lance, what was that!?" Jaune groaned, and I began sputtering.

"I don't know how to act around cute girls!" I spat out, and Jaune looked at me.

"Not my fault! Atlas academy is pretty much a military school! They don't encourage relationships between students!"

"Well, then, you can be my apprentice. And then Ill teach you everything you need to know to woo a girl."

"Ill just watch. It's fine."

"Lance! we're both knights! we have to have a princess someday to save!"

"yeah… not happening."

"besides, didn't that Snow Angel from earlier slip something into one of your pockets?"

"Snow Angel?"

"You know who I'm talking about!"

"I don't get what you mean—" I slipped my hands into each pocket in my armour and found a paper. I took one look at the paper, blushed, and shoved it back into the pocket where I found it.

"What was on that paper? tell me!" Jaune begged, and I sighed and grabbed the paper out of my pocket, and tossed it at his face.

….

The ass just had to read it out loud.

"192-584-3321. Call me." He looked at me, mouth agape.

"SHE GAVE YOU HER NUMBER?!"

"God Jaune! Shut up!"

"Fine, fine, but you have to help me!"

"help with what?!"

"Getting a girl!"

"I thought that was your expertise!"

"It didn't work!"

"Just do it yourself!"

"Gah! Fine!"

"We're late anyways! We gotta get to the auditorium!" We sprinted towards the auditorium, the visor on my Armet slamming shut as we ran full sprint down the hall. My Longsword was in it's sheath, attached to my back along with my shield as well.

We managed to enter just in time as the Headmaster called Ozpin began his speech. I, however was too exhausted to notice, and pretended to be listening. Wearing a helmet that has a visor that covers your face helps as well. I slept standing upright and was woken up by someone rapping their knuckles on my shoulder plates. I jerked upright and stood at attention, pretending as if I had been listening and turned around, and met the girl from earlier.

"Hi! Im Ruby! Ruby Rose! Nice to meet you!" She seemed genuinely happy, and so I decided to be nice and shook her hand.

"Lance. Lance Braveheart. At your service." I did a deep bow, and she chuckled. It was at that point that Jaune decided to butt in.

"You know that it's all a act he does, right?"

"Obviously." that made me relax a little. Being a legit knight and 'Upholding the family honor' was definitely something practically shoving my normal cheerful attitude to the ground.

"At least someone knows." I sighed in relief, and dropped the whole stoic knight attitude. I slid my visor up so that my face could be seen. I noticed that the speech was over and that everyone was heading over to some kind of hall.

"We should probably start moving, or else we're going to be left behind." I informed, and snapped my visor shut, marching off towards the hall. Our trio spilt when they told us that 'boys over there, girls over here.' and so, Me and Jaune waved goodbye to Ruby and went over to the boys commons, and I began to take off my armour. the sound of metal thudding against the floor was pretty loud, and so I made sure to grab as much as I could before it all just hit the ground. I cleaned my armour of any dirt and then stowed it away, cleaning my sword next. I switched the longsword into it's weapon form; forming a light machine gun, with a color of chromed steel and my coat of arms along with a German Eagle engraved neatly on the side. I checked to make sure the machine gun's drum magazine was full, and then clipped it back on and switched it back. I cleaned my shield and satisfied, put it all away and promptly fell backwards on my bedroll. Jaune rolled up his sleeping bag next to me, and began to loudly talk into my ear.

"Hey, what do you think will happen tomorrow? I heard that your apparently special and whoever is in your team gets to have a group of five. God, that's soo cool! Can I see your weapon, Righteous Justice? How do you think we'll choose teams? Hey, how much—"

"Jaune, for the love of Oum, will you please stop? And I remember hearing about a 'survival exercise" for choosing the teams."

"Survival exercise?! Im going to die!" I looked at him confused.

"Wait, Jaune, but we all did this for academy!" Jaune froze up.

"Jaune…. you can tell me, whatever it is. We're brothers in arms, remember?" I comforted him as he shook with fear. He turned to look at me and whispered his answer.

"I didn't… get in legitimately…"

"… No worries, Ill help you train. Just like old times!" I chuckled, and he seemed visibly relieved. I could hear the sounds of arguing over at the girl's side of the commons and hollered.

"Can you ladies Please be quiet? Some of us want to have some sleep!" and all fell quiet.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning, I got into my suit of dark plated armour and put all my weapons in place, and proceeded to wake Jaune.

"Jaune, time to get up."

"But mommy, I don't want to go to school…" He mumbled and crept into his covers. Damnit.

"A cute girl is asking for your number~" I sing-songed, and he immediately stood up.

"What? Where?" Whenever girls were mentioned, He snaps to attention.

"I have no clue what your on about, Jaune, but get dressed. It's breakfast time." We walked over to the cafeteria and Jaune grabbed a plate of pancakes, While I grabbed a slice of french toast. Before I could eat it though, Weiss Schnee slid in right next to me, stealing Jaune's spot and forcing him to sit on the other side. She began to play with my brown hair, and I politely removed her hand. My steel eyes glanced around in nervousness, and I could tell I had no escape.

"I was wondering… If maybe you would like to be partners?" I stopped eating.

"Wait, partners?"

"Partners for the survival exercise, of course!" I looked at Jaune, confirming his fear.

"Well, Im sorry, but I already have a partner… My good buddy Jaune!" I said, pointing at him. Good. Sorry Jaune, but I gotta bail. Jaune gave me a wide-eyed expression that soon molded into his 'Fuck You' expression while I gave a shit eating grin and bailed out of there, armour and all.

 _Several Hours later_

We walked onto the Jump Pads, ready for anything. Jaune was obviously scared shitless, and I could tell why. We were getting launched off of a cliff straight into a forest. Jaune was terrified.

"Don't we need any parachutes or anything?" Five seconds left until I get launched.

"Just stay calm, and pray to Oum that you don't get splattered against the ground." I hollered, and Launched off.

"Wheee!" I went soaring through, but i could tell it wouldn't last long. I made sure I was close to where Jaune had been pinned to a tree (One of the others saved him from becoming a splatter of Jaune on the dirt) and slammed into the ground, the dirt around me shaking from the impact.

"Alright Jaune, time to go and save your ass." I muttered, and took out my longsword and grabbed my shield out of my pocket, enlarging it into it's original size. After searching around for a few minutes and killing several beowolves along the way, I found Jaune and the same girl that had thrown the spear that saved his life walking together through the forest. I decided to greet them.

"Jaune! You survived!" He blushed and glanced at the girl next to him.

"Pyrrha saved my life!" He declared, and she blushed as well. Where had I heard that name before?…

"Are you Pyrrha Nikos? Champion of Mistral?" I questioned, and Jaune had a complete blank look on his face. Pyrrha sighed.

"Yes, I am…" So I was right.

"I was one of your opponents in the past tournament! remember? The only one that tied the match against you?" Pyrrha looked pleasantly surprised.

"Are you the Atlas Knight?"

"that I am." Jaune was still confused.

"Wait, wait, wait. What's going on here?"

"She was one of my opponents in the tournament! The Dark Atlasian Knight against the Mistralian Goddess of Victory!" Pyrrha was crossing her arms and shaking her head no.

"Oh, but enough with the details. Let's get going. After all, Im pretty sure that pack of beowolves have us surrounded by now." I said cheerfully, putting my shield away and changing my longsword into it's machine gun form.

"Alright Jaune, on the count of three, Im going to shoot a large hole in their lines. I want you to go straight through and run like hell. Got it?" Jaune nodded in confirmation while Pyrrha took out her spear and shield.

"ANGRIFF!" I shouted, and began to unleash a barrage of bullets straight down their line, catching the beowolves by surprise and creating a large hole.

"Jaune, Haul ass! You too Miss Nikos!" I switched to the longsword and cut straight through another beowolf, letting out a sadistic laugh as schadenfreude clicked in.

"Pyrrha, We have to get out of here! When he gets like this, He doesn't stop until all the enemies he sees are dead!" I could hear Jaune holler, and then they rushed away. after five minutes, all that remained before me were black puddles. I reloaded Righteous Justice and changed it back to it's sword form, sheathing it and walking towards where Jaune and Pyrrha had went off to. I eventually reached a clearing in which I found… Pretty much everyone else. Jaune and Pyrrha were having a conversation while A girl was riding on top of a Ursa, which promptly collapsed and died while a boy chased after her. four girls were together (Including Weiss Schnee and Ruby) and Ruby was busy clutching onto a Blonde that I assumed was her sister. I sighed and then I noticed the chess pieces set at the stone ruins. When I came closer, I facepalmed. Four rooks, four white knights and just one dark knight, which I could tell was placed there purposely for me. The others had all huddled around me, and had chosen their pieces; Weiss, Ruby, her sister and the other girl who was apparently called Yang and Blake, chose the white knight pieces while Jaune, Pyrrha, and the girl and boy from earlier who introduced themselves as Nora and Ren chose the white rook pieces. along with the pieces were a piece of paper dictating that the black knight can join any team he chooses. Which automatically lead to arguments.

"Because he has a knight piece, he should join our team as well!" A teenage boy on hormones with a group of all girls? god no.

"Lance is my best friend! He should join with us!" Good argument, Jaune.

"WHICH TEAM DO YOU CHOOSE?!" Weiss and Jaune hollered at me unexpectedly, causing me to stumble and fall. I turned around and pointed upwards.

"We have bigger problems to deal with!" They looked upwards, and Jaune whimpered.

"Mommy…" A Giant Nevermore was flying towards them, and I grabbed Righteous Justice and transformed it into it's ranged form.

"Achtung! Feind Luftmaßeinheit!" I shouted in german, and Weiss looked surprised. No time to focus on that now. I shot at the Giant creature, making it squawk in anger and miss it's bombing run.

"Guys! bail!" I hollered, and ducked behind a tree as a giant feather speared the ground where I had been. There was no way my armour could have saved me from that high velocity projectile. Our group reached the ruins of some kind of tower, and our situation became even worse. Apparently Jaune and Pyrrha had managed to piss off a Deathstalker, because one was walking towards us right now.

"Jaune, I need a idea."

"What?! why me?"

"Because you always passed with flying colours in a test of strategy."

"Give me a moment…" I ducked a flailing claw and opened my shield, attaching it tightly to my arm. Great. Now i had some form of defence. I began to shoot at the Deathstalker again and hollered at Jaune.  
"Anything is good!" Ren kept shooting at it's stinger, and then got smacked aside. And then Jaune had his moment of genius.

"Pyrrha!" He yelled, and she understood. she threw her shield and it severed the stinger, causing it to screech in pain, and as if to add even more salt into the wound, the stinger speared itself into the Deathstalker's head.

"Nora! Now!" Jaune yells, and Nora launched herself off of Pyrrha's shield which had somehow returned back to her arm, and slammed her hammer straight onto the stinger, impaling the deathstalker's brain. the Body falls limp, and then slides off into the abyss, causing us to cheer. I turned around and watched a impressive sight; Ruby was using her speed and dragging the Nevermore by the neck, running straight up a cliff before beheading the Nevermore, causing it's body to fall down. During our return, However, Weiss confronted me.

"Who are you exactly? Are you from Atlas?" She questioned.

"Yes. As for my identity… I thought it would be obvious." I sighed, and showed her the engravings on my weapon. She looked at me in shock.

"You're a…" I finished her sentence.

"Im one of the last members of the Teutonic Order, built to save the people of Astral against the Grim during the old times. One of their members. I joined the Atlas Academy to receive more training and so that I would have a plausible cover story." At this, she looked at me skeptically.

"Why are you here then?" I raised my visor and grinned.

"To learn to be a huntsman, just like everyone else."


	3. Chapter 3

Once we returned, I decided to join Team JNPR, which consisted of Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren.

and so, Team JNPRL was born. They couldn't figure out a name for it, however and so they just went with the original name and called it Team Juniper. I didn't mind.

We entered our dorm room and was met with five beds, a television set and a table and some chairs in the middle.

I claimed the one closest to the desk, and produced a foldable weapon rack and began to put every weapon of my arsenal onto it. Jaune came over to see what I had been working on and whistled. A shortsword that could transform into a submachine gun, a Two headed axe that could transform into a rocket launcher, and a suit of armour that looked considerably advanced, with a headlamp and what seemed to be power assisted fists and legs.

"Where did you get all of this?"

"Bartering and simply building them myself. The armour was fun." I took out my longsword out of it's sheath and began to do what I had wanted to do for a long time; allow it to change into more than one gun. I began the long process of tinkering, and I could hear Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren talking about schedules. I finally finished my design; I had changed the firerate of the machine gun to a little less for less recoil, given it a usable scope and a longer stock. When I transformed it into it's melee form, it became a broadsword, with the engravings at the hilt, while a line of dark steel was in the middle. I then began improving my shield, and could hear arguing over the schedules. I made a groove in my shield so that I could fit my weapon while it was in gun form, and then satisfied, slapped some more armour onto it.

"All done!" I said cheerfully, and turned to see that they were still arguing. And so, I grabbed a bottle of water and tossed it's contents at them. A wet Pyrrha Nikos was both hot and terrifying. Especially when they have a sword to your throat while your armour is off and standing in the corner.

"Jaune! Tell your girlfriend not to kill me! Im too young to die!" I pleaded, and Jaune sputtered from the girlfriend comment while Pyrrha went completely red and stumbled backwards.

"Ooooo! We should throw a party! Ren can make pancakes!" Nora gleefully shouted.

"Lance, you ass…" Jaune bemoaned, and I gave a shit-eating grin.

"Knight Lance Braveheart, at your service!" I gave a mock salute, and returned to customising my side of the room. I had zero fucks to give as I put up the flag of the Teutonic Order, and then put my computer on the desk, and then proceeded to put a gaming console near the TV and connected it. I gave myself a proud grin, and saw that Jaune had not really decorated his side of the room. I grabbed Jaune and hauled him off, and tried to use his authority.

"As team leader of Juniper, I demand you put me down!"

"Jaune, shut up. We're going to go and practice to get you in shape."

"oh. okay then." I continued to drag him off, and I noticed Pyrrha trailing behind. I glanced over at the pillar she was hiding behind.

"You don't have to keep hiding Pyrrha. Your welcome to join us while I… Pretty much beat Jaune until he learns to parry." Pyrrha looked mildly disturbed.

"How about I teach him?" Both me and Jaune craned our necks to look at her. I proceeded to set Jaune down and turned to look at him.

"Do you want her to teach you?" Jaune looked conflicted. And so, I made a decision.

"Pyrrha, come over here."

"What? Why?"

"JUST DO IT!" Pyrrha walked over to Jaune, and then stopped a few feet from him. I sneaked behind Jaune as they awkwardly looked at each other, and then kicked him in the back with a heavy, metal boot.

"Augh!" Jaune shouted, and promptly fell onto Pyrrha, and they collapsed with Jaune on top.

"Good luck Jaune! and have fun!" I hollered, and promptly took off, going as fast as I could, tearing down the hallway.

"LANCE! IM GOING TO KILL YOU LATER!" I could hear Jaune yell, and smirked behind my visor. My victory was short lived, however, as I promptly crashed into someone and fell backwards, the same person falling on top of me. As soon as I saw who had fallen on me, however, I regret my decision.

I was so dead.

"Hello there Lance. Care to accompany me?" Weiss Schnee said, and dragged me off before I could even answer.

"Miss Schnee, What would your father say if he saw us in this situation?" I said, trying to appeal to her public view.

"My father would approve of me dating a honorable and appreciated public figure."

"My parents won't!"

"It isn't your choice! Besides, My father can always arrange a marriage."

"Im an orphan!"

"I already have a girlfriend!" I think that worked. She turned to look at me.

"Who?" I panicked. I had to make up a name. Let's see… Make up a random name… Ice cream right now would be nice… Neopolitan… Neo.

"Her name is Neopolitan! Neo!" I apparently screamed out loud. Also the name of my favourite ice cream, but she didn't need to know that.

"That isn't a real name! That's the name of a ice cream!" I pretended to look offended.

"It sure is!" I said, with what was hopefully the most convincing smile on my face.

What I didn't know, however, what how much this would fuck me over the following afternoon out in Vale.

 _Two Hours Later…._

Now suited up in my new armour, (Fallout T-60 Power Armour, shaped somewhat more thinner and has a enclave styled helmet) I switched Righteous Justice to it's weapon form and walked up onto the shuttle that would take me to Vale. My heads up display showing me how much Aura I had currently. The symbol of Atlas emblazoned on the Torso of my armour glistened in the light, while the shuttle flew down to Vale.

What happened to Jaune, you ask? I ditched him to practice with Pyrrha while I went shopping for ice cream.

How I was going to eat it with this suit of armour? Just a practical problem. Ill just bring it home or something.

And so, I went to the nearest store and went to buy several tubs of Pumpkin Pete's Ice Cream. Because by god, even if it sponsored my rival, It was the best damned thing I had ever eaten. No offence, Mum.

Even if I had to stare at Pyrrha's face more than enough times while buying ice cream…

I shivered. Seeing Pyrrha smile like that for a few minutes while choosing flavours was scarring. I noticed a girl who's hair colour was pink and brown, while her eyes were startlingly the same as well. already having chosen my ice cream, I decided to give advice.

"I'd choose neapolitan ice cream as well, but my roommate was crabby and said he wanted these." I shifted the heavily armoured gauntlets in my hands, showcasing the Pumpkin Pete's ice cream with Pyrrha's face printed on pretty much every single box. Her small hands picked up a box, and she reached for another, and I decided to help her.

"Here, I'll carry them for you." I picked up the boxes of ice cream and began walking over to the counter. I had no clue, but apparently large armoured men buying ice cream at a convenience store was common in Vale.

"That will be about five hundred lien." Jesus, how much did I buy? I waved my hand over the credit card reader, and it beeped and put in my number.  
"The lady's ice cream as well." I added, and gave her a thumbs up. She smiled at me, but didn't say anything. I signed my name on the receipt and grabbed the bag, and began to walk outside the store. I presented her with her ice cream and she giggled. I checked the time on my hud and discovered that I had at most a hour left. The moment I turned around, however, There was no trace of the girl from earlier.

"what…?" I felt my pockets and found a piece of paper. _Call me -Neo_ and a scroll number.

"Did I just…." Oh well. Good things happen somedays, I guess.

 _Three Hours Later…._

I marched back onto the shuttle and looked out the window.

'Vale looks so small from here…'

As soon as the shuttle landed, I got off and began to make my way over to the dorms when I noticed loud cries of pain coming from the roof. Expecting the worse, I ran all the way up to the roof, Righteous Justice ready to fire. What I came across was definitely unexpected; Jaune flat on the ground while Pyrrha was on top of him, both sweating quite a lot.

"Were you two having… nevermind. See ya Jaune!" I bailed out of there as fast as I could, but tripped on the stairs and began to fall down.

"AGH! FUCK!"

I stood up and stomped my way over to my dorm, and slammed the door shut before sliding out of my armour.

The moment I turned towards my section of the room, however, I panicked and fell flat on my ass. The same girl from earlier was sitting on his bed, her umbrella propped up against the desk, playing around with Righteous Justice.

"When the hell did you get in here?" She simply tilted her head and continued to look at me.

"Aren't you going to say something? Anything?" I pondered, and she got off my bed and leaned towards my ear.

"I simply choose not to." She whispered, and I shivered from it. She went back to sitting on my bed and took out her scroll.

"Is there a reason as to why you snuck into my room, Miss..?"

'Neo. Neopolitan.' And then I realised I was utterly fucked.

 _A Conversation from Six hours earlier…_

"I already have a girlfriend!" I think that worked. She turned to look at me.

"Who?" I panicked. I had to make up a name. Let's see… Make up a random name… Ice cream right now would be nice… Neopolitan… Neo.

"Her name is Neopolitan! Neo!" I apparently screamed out loud. Also the name of my favourite ice cream, but she didn't need to know that.

"That isn't a real name! That's the name of a ice cream!" I pretended to look offended.

"It sure is!" I said, with what was hopefully the most convincing smile on my face.

What I didn't know, however, what how much this would fuck me over the following afternoon out in Vale.

 _Back to the present…_

This past conversation had just fucked me over.

I looked at Neo. She was pretty, and most likely out of my league. And so, I did the most smartest decision.

I grabbed a tub of ice cream (Sorry Jaune) and then began to wolf down it's chocolate flavoured contents, in a effort to get rid of those thoughts from my head. Neo simply looked amused.

And it was at that moment that Jaune had the worst timing.

"Lance! Train me instead! Pyrrha is going to kill me!"

Awww shit.

"…. Lance…. Is that my tub of Pumpkin Pete's chocolate ice cream?"

"umm…." And so, quick thinking. I dropped the tub of ice cream and the spoon on Neo's lap, and grabbed a tub of Neapolitan ice cream and began to eat it instead.

"Neo did it."

"Wait, is this Neo the one that is your girlfriend?" Pyrrha pondered, and Neo's face went completely blank.

Atlas, We have a problem.

"Umm…." I glanced over at Neo, who now was blushing and had buried her face in my pillow.

"You know what? Jaune! Let's go and train!" I grabbed him by the hoodie and dragged him off.

"But I just did!"

"I think Pyrrha and Neo would want to have some girl talk!" I yelled at him, and he whimpered.

"But Im getting carpet burned!"

"Ach, just shut up and be a man!"

After a few hours of training (Torture according to Jaune) We both returned to the dorms and heard a somewhat interesting conversation. even if it was somewhat one sided. We both leaned in against the door.

"But Jaune is always obsessed with other girls! It's never me!" That was Pyrrha's voice.

"pffffft!" I laughed, and promptly blew our cover as the door slammed open, and a angry looking Neo and Pyrrha stood in the doorway. I looked at Neo.

"Yes honey?" I put on my most innocent face as possible, and she dragged me inside the room. I wasn't going to let Jaune get away with this.

"Hey, Jaune! Make up your mind before Pyrrha snaps and starts flirting with other guys!" I hollered and began to cackle, even as I winced in pain as Neo dragged me over to my bed. She leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"You owe me a favour consider the fact that Im willing to date you." and that left me red faced and stunned as she put me down on my bed and began to take of the pieces of plate armour on my body, and then lay a kiss on my lips. which then led to me promptly passing out on my bed.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up and felt something considerably cold on my chest, which did not feel nice in the morning.

"Are you fucking serious?" I complained from the safety of my blankets, and Neo ignored me. She finished the tub of ice cream, tossed the spoon into the sink, and proceeded to slide under MY blanket and promptly fall asleep.

"3 AM in the morning and eating a tub of ice cream already? god…" I muttered, and climbed out of the bed.

Or tried to. Neo grabbed my chest and promptly cuddled up to it, leading to the most disturbing thing I have ever experienced. Someone as evil as Neo, who managed to give me carpet burns through my fucking plate armour? I tried to detach Neo's arms from my waist, and with the most sadistic look a girl could have, began to squeeze the life out of me. I promptly passed out.

 _Three hours later_ …

I woke up and found that Neo was gone. Or, at least, physically. A tub of Neapolitan Ice Cream lay on my nightstand, and Jaune was drooling in his sleep across the room. Pyrrha was absent (most likely off for a morning jog) and Ren was cooking pancakes while Nora was eating was seemed to be the sixth plate.

And then my head filled with searing pain.

"GAH! SHIT!" My head felt like it hit against something really hard! What happened yesterday?

Oh. Right.

"Neo, Im going to kill you…" I muttered, and heard what seemed to be happy whistling coming from the bathroom.

Good. Neo is in there.

I slid my bed and pushed it against the door, and then began to eat her ice cream. the sound of water stopped, and then footsteps.

The door budged but didn't open.

"Ha Neo! You deserved it!" I cheered, and continued eating her ice cream.

And then the door blasted open, my bed slamming back into it's original position, and a angry looking Neo in pink pyjamas was glaring at me, Parasol in hand. I slowly shifted my hand towards my shield, which I had named Solid Defender, and activated it just in time.

Neo's parasol spat a bullet at me, and I ducked behind the shield as the bullet clanked off.

"Still my ice cream Neo. You can always share~" I sang, and then the tub of sugary goodness promptly disappeared from my lap.

"What the—" I looked back at Neo, who was sitting on my bed and eating the ice cream happily with the spoon.

"Even stole the bloody spoon right out of my hands…" I glared at Neo, who gave me a smug look.

"MINE!" I roared, and jumped at Neo.

Only for Neo to shatter into a million pieces and with me slamming my face straight into the wall, and Neo walking into the bathroom, ice cream in hand, slam and lock the door shut.

"FUCK!"

I stumbled into the kitchen, and grabbed the nearest cup of coffee and drank it. Ren looked alarmed.

"Wait, that was Nora's—" I spat it out into the sink.

"This is too sweet! How much cubes of suga—"

"Fifty!" Nora cheerfully answered, grabbing the coffee and draining it.

"Oh god…"

My body began to tremble and shake from the amount of sugar, and I grabbed all of my armour, put it on, grabbed Solid Defender and Righteous Justice, and Slammed straight through the newly repaired bathroom door, revealing a surprised Neo who had simply been sitting on the bathroom cabinet and stole the ice cream out of her hands, laughing manically.

"I am the ubermann!" I cackled, running straight out of the dorm door with a angry Neo chasing after me, typing angry scroll messages at me ten messages per second.

I ended up running straight into the cafeteria, holding a bucket of Neapolitan Ice Cream and cackling madly while a angry girl chased after me with a Parasol and a scroll phone.

Every Single Student was there, looking at me as if I had gone insane. Which, I probably have.

I mean, It's not as if a Teuton holding a bucket of ice cream was normal. I ran straight through the cafeteria and ran back into the dorms, and got tackled by Neo to the ground.

"Neo, I can explain." I panicked, and she glared at me. And then I did it.

I shoved the Ice Cream down her dress and ran as fast as possible into the dorm, dodging the bullets her Parasol spat out at me as she gave out angry hisses and yells.

I ran back into my dorm, ran into the bathroom, and slammed shut the newly repaired door.

"Oh god, Oh god…" I panicked, and saw the window. I slammed it open, and prepared to jump when someone grabbed me from behind.

Awww shit.

"Neo, darling, I can explain." I stuttered nervously, as she aimed the showerhead at my head, Ice cream dripping from her dress.

"You look pretty damned hot when your wet." I said, and slammed my gauntleted hand onto my visor in regret. I felt Neo whisper into my ear, her voice in a deadly tone of voice.

"I dare you to say that again."

"Umm… No?" I gave a nervous grin, and she promptly turned on the shower and began spraying cold water onto my armour.

"GOD NO! THATS COLD! NEO, I BEG YOU TO PLEASE STOP! PLEASE!" I sputtered as water continued to go through my visor.

It kept pouring.

"NEO! I SWEAR TO GOD YOU WILL REGRET THIS IN A FEW SECONDS!"

She ignored me.

I tackled her and grabbed the showerhead, now pouring water onto her.

"Ha! I warned ya!"

I then realised several things:

Neo's dress was pink, which you could kinda see through when it was wet.

A angry Neo can turn into a embarrassed Neo.

"Oh. umm…"

Neo promptly slapped me on the face, shooed me out of the bathroom and slammed the door shut. the rest of the residents gave me a look of confusion. And then, Pyrrha decided to ask.

"What was that all about?" I shrugged.

"Morning chaos."

 _Following Afternoon_

Classes were considerably boring. Professor Port (His stories are legit, It's in the Drachenburg Library ( _AN: Teutonic Capital/Master Castle)_ Kept talking about his many adventures back in his day as a Hunter, Professor Oobleck spoke even faster than the Senior Scribes, and Professor Goodwitch was terrifying. She forced me to duel with a entire team (To be honest, I was wearing my godly power armour that the teutonic order reserved for their Dark Knights) But still, they scratched my paint job! The blue lights that shone from my visor glared at him, as Cardin struggled to stand up.

He stood up and swung his mace.

*sigh*

I grabbed the mace with a armoured hand and backhanded him, not even bothering to use Righteous Justice And Solid Defender anymore. Cardin flew backwards and slid next to his team, his aura reaching ten percent.

"Well, looks like this is over."

My Aura was still at a hundred percent while all of Team CRDL was at ten percent, all passed out on the floor from aura exhaustion.

"Okay, Lance Braveheart. That was a impressive display. Next will be—" I cut her off.

"Can I have a spar against Pyrrha Nikos? I believe it is time to see who will be the victor since that tournament." Pyrrha grinned.

"Miss Nikos, do you accept?"

"Gladly."

I clambered out of my armour, my Dark Teutonic Knight regalia now showing. I unsheathed Righteous Justice and Solid Defender and raised my arms in a classical Knight pose, and then went into combat form.

Pyrrha took out Miló and Akoúo and took a combat pose as well.

"Well, Miss Nikos. Time to prove the victor, once and for all.

"I look forward to sparring with you again, Atlasian Knight. Or should I say, Teutonic Dark Knight?" She said, and I revealed the Teutonic coat of arms on my shield, along with my crest.

"Well, Miss Nikos. Shall we start?" Pyrrha nodded, and I prepared Righteous Justice, and took a deep breath.

"Angriff!" I yelled, and We charged at each other. Pyrrha has definitely improved over the years, I noticed as she swung Miló and forced me onto the defensive. I was beginning to lose ground. Maybe she forgot about my ace then. I ducked and rolled under her, sheathing Righteous Justice and putting away Solid Defender and took out my second weapon that not many have seen before. Emperor's Demise stood tall, the somewhat short Halberd crackling with power as I faced it towards my opponent. Pyrrha obviously remembered it, because I could see her face take on a serious look as well. She probably remembers what I was about to do next, but, oh well!

I switched Emperor's Demise into it's ranged form and it transformed into a railgun, the barrel sizzling with power.

"Miss Nikos, I hope you didn't forget about my little friend." I chuckled, and Pyrrha grinned.

"Of course not. That weapon managed to damage Akoúo, after all."

"Well then, I hope your ready." I began to fire shots at Pyrrha, well aimed shots forcing her to stay away from me with melee. She changed Miló into it's rifle form and slotted it to Akoúo and began firing. Big mistake.

"Miss Nikos, It seems you have forgotten." I clucked, and began to charge my shot as it began to crackle with power.

"Like it's name states, this weapon will be your demise of your victory streak." I fired, and to my utmost surprise, she launched it back with her shield, still draining her Aura. I took out Solid Defender and shielded myself just in time, as I was knocked backwards from the recoil and sent tumbling, Aura draining as well.

I clambered to my feet, and Pyrrha did the same as well.

and then the ever great Professor Goodwitch ended our match.

"Seems that it is once again, a draw."

"Oh, Come on!" I complained as I changed Emperor's Demise back into it's necklace, and put it back to it's original location. I walked over to Pyrrha and offered my hand.

"Seems that we stay on par, no matter how much training put. It was a good fight." I grinned behind my visor, and she smiled as well.

Professor Goodwitch coughed, and we went back to our seats.

The class eventually ended, and I collapsed into my dorm. I shed my armour parts and fell face first on my pillow, and then noticed Neo eating ice cream. More specifically, my last tub of cookies and cream ice cream.

"Neo…" She looked at me innocently, and took a spoonful of ice cream and put it in my mouth. I sighed.

"Fine, you can have it. Just one more spoonful."

Neo giggled and fed me one more spoonful, and I closed my eyes and began to relax…

And then Nora came crashing through the door, the rest of Team JNPRL trailing behind.

I seriously can't have a moment of peace and quiet, can I?

Jaune immediately began pestering me about Emperor's Demise, and then began to shake Neo to wake me up, who promptly tossed a spoonful of ice cream into his face. I gave a smile to Neo who beamed, while Jaune blinked, Ice cream sliding down from his forehead as Pyrrha tossed him his towel. Meanwhile, Ren was reading some philosophical book (I think it said the Art of War) While Nora pestered him to make her more pancakes. Just another day at Beacon. I briefly wondered how the Teutonic Order was doing, now that they had been declared a 'Rebel group of the Atlas Goverment' after saving a village that declared they preferred the Teutonic Order defend them instead, and absentmindedly began to play with Neo's hair. Neo gave a satisfied hum as she continued to eat my ice cream.

'Where is a good spot that even Neo won't find my ice cream?' I pondered, as Neo spoon-fed me Ice Cream. I thought for a good few minutes, and decided to speak up.

"Hey Neo, have you seen my—" I looked over and saw Neo grabbing several more tubs of my ice cream and opening them.

"Are you fucking kidding me—" I started, and Neo promptly shoved a spoonful of ice cream in my mouth. I swallowed and complained.  
"Ren, Neo keeps stealing my ice cream." Ren glanced over and raised a eyebrow.

"If there was one thing that I learned from Nora, it's that I should give her pancakes instead of candy, or else mass destruction occurs."

I glanced at Neo's Parasol, terrified of what else the damn thing was hiding. We eventually went off to our classes of the day (I decided to write down what Professor Port says purely so I can just read it later) And eventually, Lunch. I bought a few slices of pizza and sad down with the rest of the team. I looked over and saw that Jaune had a somewhat gloomy look on his face.

"Jaune, you alright?" I asked concerned, and he gave me a failure of a smile.

"Of course I am!" Jaune stated half-heartedly.

"Is this about Cardin?"

Jaune looked at me.

Pyrrha cut in.

"Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school."

Jaune tries to be oblivious again.

"Who, Cardin Winchester? Nah, he just likes to mess around. You know, practical jokes."

"He's a bully." Ruby stated, and Jaune turned to look at her.

"Oh, please. Name one time he's 'Bullied' me." I choked on a slice of pizza.

"Hey Jaune, remember the time he shoved you in a locker and sent you flying away from the school?"

"I didn't land that far from school! And besides, you shoved him into a locker and sent him to Vacuo!"

I shrugged.

"Eh, bastard had it coming."

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help you can just ask."

And of course, Nora cuts in.

"Ooh! We'll break his legs!" I shuddered at that comment, remembering how the bone snaps and the victim screams.

"Guy's really, it's fine. Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me, he's a jerk to everyone."

"Owww! stop it, that hurts!" I turned to see a Faunus girl get her ears pulled by, no surprise. Cardin Winchester. I grabbed my tray and silently made my way over.

"Wait, Lance what are you—"

"Hey Cardin, Heads up!" I swung the tray with as much strength as I could and slammed him in the head, knocking him out and breaking the tray in half.

The rest of team CRDL gawked in surprise as I bit off a chunk from my pizza. I nodded towards them.

"Who's next?" they grabbed Cardin and scrambled out of the cafeteria.

"You alright miss?" I asked, and she nodded.

I turned around and noticed that it was quiet.

"Alllright, back to your lunches. It's lunch time." I tossed the remains of the tray in the trash, and sat back down.

"Jaune, make sure to bring me a few extra slices of pizza to the dorm, alright?" Jaune nodded, but with a confused face.

"Why do I need to bring yo—"

"MISTER BRAVEHEART! REPORT TO THE HEADMASTER'S OFFICE EFFECTIVE IMMEDIATELY!" a angry Professor Goodwitch shouted, and dragged me towards the office. I gave Jaune a two finger salute as she dragged me away, armour and all and popped on my helmet. I decided to speak up.

"Ms. Goodwitch, I do have legs to walk…."

"You may speak when asked to." Oh god. Did I really fuck up this time? It was justified though. I fiddled with my gauntlets, and was eventually dragged to a stop.

"Ms. Goodwitch, can you please tell me why you had to drag me all the way… Oh shit." I looked in the Headmaster's office and saw Elder Vargas of the Teutonic Order, along with Sentinel Avery and Head scribe Gren. While Avery was more free spirited, Gren was like a angry mistralian mother. which was terrifying.

I immediately stood up and saluted.

"Elder Vargas, a honor to see you sir!" I trembled, knowing Elder Vargas was someone who one shouldn't take easily. Legend says the scar over his right eye was from going one on one with a Giant deathstalker, and coming out of it alive. And of course, Head Scribe Gren was the first to scold me.

"I am very disappointed in you, Dark Knight Braveheart. As a Dark Knight, you are expected to uphold your sworn oath and duty to protect not only the people of Atlas, but of all of Remnant. And yet, you chose to attack a student for no reason?"

Sentinel Avery cut in. "Hey, at least he remembered my combat teachings. Even thought it ended up hospitalising a noble, but not a important factor."

Head scribe Gren turned to Sentinel Avery with a furious expression.

"Stop encouraging him!" and ended up blowing into a huge argument.

"Elder Vargas? is there a reason as to why you are here?" I questioned, as the remaining three continued to argue.

"Ah, yes. I am here to tell you, as one of my aspiring Dark Knights, that the Teutonic Order expanding from Libertalia out of Atlas, and supporting Beacon Academy in Vale due to increasing amounts of Grimm near the borders. The Valean council has allowed us to station here, and so you will see many of your fellow brothers and sisters inside Beacon Academy. Which is what I was trying to tell the headmaster, until your 'incident' occurred today."

Shit. I was fucked.

"While I commend your actions for standing up for the weak, Violence is not always the answer. Even if it may seem so."

I gulped. His piercing eyes were practically looking at my soul.

"However, I acknowledge your accomplishments while at this Academy. You have shown the strength and pride of the Order, and for that you have done well."

"Thank you sir."

"Thanks aren't necessary, Knight. For being the great example for your fellow knights to follow, I am promoting you to Paladin. You are expected to lead your fellow brothers and sisters into battle, and perform beyond the call of duty." Elder Vargas turned towards the window.

"Now, if I'm not mistaken, your old squad Juggernaut is waiting for you outside." I grew excited. Juggernaut was here?

"May I—"

"You are dismissed, Paladin. Now go visit your fellow brothers." As I left the room, I saw a unmistakable smile from the reflection of Elder Vargas.

 **AN: My first author's note after 4 chapters! After playing Fallout 4, I noticed the ranks and also the loyalty that each member of the Brotherhood of Steel showed. And so, I decided to replicate it. For some info on the Teutonic Order, continue reading. If not, make sure to review!** **** **The Teutonic Order is a technologically advanced group, committed from the past to make sure a disaster such as the War of Remnant, which allowed the Grimm to overwhelm the major kingdoms of Vale, Atlas, Vacuo and Mistral. The Teutonic Order (the original plot was rewritten after my Fallout binge, but it was originally based off of the Old Teutonic Order, hence the German in the earlier chapters) emerged from the remains of the old Atlas Military before it became a superpower. While the Atlas Military was built only to defend Atlas, After allowing the Faunus to be treated as slaves, Members of the Atlas Military deserted in horror over their treatment and vowed to not allow technology and Military might to be abused in such a way. The Continental Army of Libertalia rose with their flag (A Laser Rifle crossed with a Sword, with a Eagle holding arrows and a thunderbolt in the background) and assaulted several mining operations using Faunus labor, freeing them and escorting them back to their side of Atlas (Which had many settlements formed by the Order and now formed a new kingdom known as Libertalia (Search it up on the internet and you'll know why I chose this name) which was composed of both Humanity and Faunus coexisting. While it's existence is known to Remnant, travel to their is difficult due to the AAF (Atlas Air Force) blocking their borders. Labeled as traitors and rebels by the Atlas Military, Atlas declared the Order as a enemy of the kingdom and has not revoked their declaration of war. The Teutonic Order is known for it's Military might, which matches the Might of Atlas due to the will of coexistence from the citizens of Libertalia advancing the technology of the Order and soldiers joining the Order to keep their equality. The Teutonic Order officially goes by the Order of Steel, but is recognised by Atlas as the Teutonic Order or the remnants for their 'old form' of military and recognised by Libertalia as the Continental Army of Libertalia. Libertalia follows a democratic form of government and also surprised many other countries, as It was only established several years ago and yet managed to become on par with Atlas in terms of technology and Military might. Libertalia is technologically superior that Atlas in terms of ground warfare, due to the Power Armor series allowing the wearer enhanced strength, perception, and protection against attacks of both melee and ranged. The Order of Steel is well known due to it's efforts in securing their side of the Region of Mantle, clearing out hordes of Grimm and managing to secure the entire area to be allowed for living. And now, in a dark and grimm (AN: Couldn't help it, don't kill me for the pun) Remnant, the Order of Steel is about to face a challenge that they have never encountered before.**

 **And that's the info on the Teutonic Order, Or officially the Order of Steel! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have Liberty Prime to rebuild. Next chapter will be available in about a week, so for those of you anticipating the next chapter (to be honest, I think there are several parts of the story I can change for the better) you won't have to worry your pretty little heads. Reviews are most appreciated, because they help me with writing the plot. And also, tell me what pairings you want to see (Other than Arkos, because that's established).**


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as I stepped out of the door into the outside world, I saw the most amazing sight. The Order's Air Force had arrived, along with our flagship, S.A.F. Citadel, flanked by several cruisers, carriers, and squadrons of fighters. Students were looking up in amazement as the Order of Steel approached Beacon University, ships in perfect formation as dropships loaded with Knights unloaded and flew back towards the carriers. I saw a Knight stopping to offer Ruby a chocolate bar, which she gladly accepted, and the Knight rushed to join back with his squad and they walked off for patrol. And there, in the middle, was several old friends. I rushed forward in excitement, now in my power armour with my newly appointed rank on it. I stopped and saluted Knight-Sergeant Wallace, my commanding officer.

"Paladin Lance, Reporting for Active Duty. Sir!" I said, and Wallace nodded.

"Alright soldier, listen up. I've already debriefed Juggernaut, Punisher and Demolisher but you we're absent. We're on patrol duty while the Order builds up our base in Vale. Anything you hear or see, you report it and we'll check it out. And for god's sake, don't shoot curious civilians. Even if they get annoying and start pestering you for information. As for the reporters, …. I have no qualms. Do what you wish." That was what I liked about Knight Sergeant Wallace; the promotions didn't get to his head, and he still remembers his days as a grunt. I nodded and gave him a salute, and he dismissed me. I turned around and there was my squad; Sixes, Jack, Dimitri and Hans. They all had their helmets off while Dimitri, his blue eyes shining with laughter drank from a bottle of vodka.

"Ai, Lance! Snagged any ladies yet unlike Sixes, my boy?" Jack said jovially, clapping me on the back. Hans facepalmed muttering 'dummkopf', Sixes ignored the comment and continued to smoke his cigarette, and Dimitri promptly drained the entire bottle, and reached over to grab another one.

"Actually, I have. she's back in the dorm."

"Getting naughty, aren't we?"

"Oh you wish." I turned towards Hans, who was busy cleaning his assault rifle.

"Hans! Man, I missed ya!" I exclaimed, and Hans promptly glared, his blue eyes looking into my soul.

"Lance, do you vant to see ze showers?" He threatened (AN: Apologies for anyone who was offended by this, but expect more to come) and I promptly paled. Dimitri choked on his vodka, Sixes burned himself and Jack muttered, "Not cool mate. Not cool."

Sixes, always the big brother of mine, glared at Hans.

"Would you prefer that I 'dropped' some grenades into your bunk?" (AN: WWII references. I'm calling it the Great War.) Hans paled at that comment, and began muttering apologies and put his helmet back on. Sixes tossed the cigarette and began to resume his duties.

"Arright troops, listen up." We stood at attention, and Sixes resumed.

"We're going on patrol. Lance's hunter team will follow us." Sixes pulled back the charging lever of his rifle.

"Haul ass. We're moving out." Patrolling was more fun than I expected—Jack trying to pick up girls, Dimitri doing the same, while Sixes, me and Hans were the only ones actually doing our duty. I felt someone knock against my armour and turned around. It was Jaune, along with Pyrrha.

"Is this what the Order of Steel is?" Pyrrha questioned, pointing at Jack and Dimitri. Sixes obviously heard, because he gave a frustrating groan.

"Jack, Dimitri. Get the hell back into formation and do your duty! We aren't soldiers of fortune."

"Sixes is right. Ve are on patrol and you are tarnishing our reputation!" Hans glared, and…. cue the massive argument. I sighed and turned towards Jaune.

"Anyways, I think we should make sure everyone is here. Wait…. Where's Nora and Ren?"

"Right behind u— wait, where did they go?!" I facepalmed. Seriously, more problems?

"Everyone just shut it. Sixes, just threaten Jack with a demoting him, threaten to take away Dimitri's stash of booze, and also burn all of Hans's books. Meanwhile, Me, Jaune and Pyrrha will go look for our missing teammates while Juggernaut resumes patrol duties. clear?"

Jack mockingly gave me a salute. "Aye aye, captin!" Hans glared at me, and glanced at the lighter that he knew was in Sixes' pocket, While Dimitri looked horrified. Sixes nodded approvingly.

"Alright, team Juniper. Lets go find our deserters."

We found them in a shopping mall.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Why the shopping mall? IM IN MY POWER ARMOUR!"

"Oh, don't be such a child Lance. At least no one would dare to pickpocket us."

"Besides, any other steel soldier would see you easily in case we needed backup."

"But still…" I whined, as we moved through the crowds, all the people parting before me. Well, I guess a soldier in a dark painted model T-60 Power Armour with the Steel crest while wielding a weapon that looked considerably dangerous was frightening.

"Let's split. It'll make it easier to find them." I walked off and began to walk down the long hall, the targeting HUD in my helmet marking each person as a friendly or a hostile. All I saw were green outlines so far, and no orange or red ones.

"Damnit. I'll have to requisition a upgrade from Gren for my helmet…" I muttered, and I felt someone tap on my shoulder.

"Excuse me, but can you help?" I swivelled around and saw what seemed to be a six year old girl.

"I can't find my mommy…." she whimpered. and I realised with understanding.

"Don't worry kiddo, I'll find you your mom. meanwhile, do you want to go for a ride?" Her face brightened instantly, and she nodded. I held her and hoisted her onto my shoulders, the height of the power armour now allowing her to see from above the crowd. Needless to say, the mother came pretty quick.

"Thank you sir! I panicked when little Elizabeth went missing!"

"It's fine ma'am. It's the Order's duty to help the innocent." After the pair went off on their way, I contacted Jaune.

"I can't find them anywhere."

"I can't either, and Pyrrha isn't responding. I think she's in trouble."

"Im on it."

I began to double time towards her last known location, Righteous Justice in it's machine gun form as I ran. I reached her location just in time to see about five rough looking teenagers advance on her. I realised I couldn't do anything. Everything I had was made to kill to protect, which mean't that pulling the trigger would effectively kill five civilians. And so, I used the authority card.

"By the Order of Steel, put down your weapons!" I yelled, Righteous Justice ready to fire. the five teens took one look and promptly dropped their armaments, knives and pipes falling to the ground. I decided to call in Juggernaut.

"Sixes, this is Lance. I have five men who need to be escorted for sexual harassment and assault. Over."

"Roger that, We're on your way. Stay put."

"Jaune, found Pyrrha. Get over here."

"And you five, the hell were you thinking? She would have left all five of you with broken spines. Do you know who she is?" They nodded.

"Then what the hell were you trying to do?"

"We were just looking for some fun, and then we saw her." I internally facepalmed at the sheer stupidity I had just encountered.

"Face the wall with your hands on your head. And don't even try anything. I don't want to deal with telling your parents that their sons were shot up for sexual harassment." Jaune came rushing in, and bumped into Pyrrha.

"Oh Pyrrha! You're okay!" Pyrrha giggled, and put a hand to his arm.

"Don't worry Jaune, Im fine."

Juggernaut came rushing in, rifles at the ready, and relieved me from duty.

"You boys are in deep shit." Sixes muttered, and one of the teens shivered.

"Alright, hand over your phones." the teens didn't budge.

"Mein Gott, geben Sie mir die Telefone oder ich schieße Sie, wo Sie stehen!" And there goes Hans's mind.

"Hans, calm down. They won't understand what your saying. Mates, just hand us your phones so we can call your parents. We'll give em right back." Jack winked, and they reluctantly handed over the phones.

"Is this the house of Yung?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"Your son has been caught along with four of his friends for sexual harassment and assault. They are currently at the nearest Order of Steel checkpoint." Sixes ended the call, and handed the phone back to the teen.

That was when I realised something.

"Crap! We still haven't found Ren or Nora!"

We ran off, leaving Juggernaut behind with the teens.

"Did he just…."

"Da. Reminds me of childhood."

 **Approximately three hours later**

"Where the hell are they?"

We had arrived at a abandoned warehouse that held no signs of life. It was then that I heard voices. And they didn't sound friendly. I took our Righteous Justice, still in Machine gun form and took out solid defender. Now I had a fully automatic weapon and a Riot shield. Jaune had Crocea Mors at ready, and Pyrrha had Akoúo and Miló at hand. I used the zoom feature of my helmet to see what it was.

"A smuggling operation?" Pyrrha bonked me over the head with Akoúo.

"Their stealing something, not transporting something."

"Isn't that the same thing—"

"Don't question me."

"Yes ma'am."

I looked at the cargo that they seemed to be stealing.

"Little miss princess and the king is going to have a fit…" I muttered sarcastically, noticing the marking on the containers.

"There's too many!" Jaune panicked, and began to shift backwards. I rolled my eyes.

"Jaune, when the Order of Steel is here, there is never such thing as 'no backup'." I opened my communications gear.

"Paladin Lance, requesting infantry support at my position. over."

"Understood. Twenty on the way."

moments later, twenty infantry armed with combat rifles and armour came, their combat armour allowing them to make not as much noise.

"Paladin, your support is here."

"good. we'll split into groups of two. I'll lead one. Knight Sergeant, you'll lead the other. Our objective is to eliminate any hostiles and end this smuggling operation."

"Understood. Alright rangers, let's move out." I turned to Pyrrha and Jaune.

"We'll, this'll be easy. You guys have guns, right?" Pyrrha nodded, while Jaune shook his head.

"Alright then." I tossed Jaune a rifle and turned around.

"On my mark. 3, 2, 1. Engage."

Lead rained down on the unsuspecting targets, the terrorists seemingly caught by surprise. the sounds of bullets and the stench of blood caused Jaune to puke, most likely scarring him for life.

"Hostiles down. targets eliminated."

"Contact! two O'clock! OH GOD! FALL BACK! SHE'S FUCKING INSANE! GAHHH!"

"Delta One, Delta One. Do you copy. Delta One down." I turned towards two O'clock and saw something completely shocking. There, lying in a crumpled heap, was Delta One. Standing over him was Neo, her Parasol covered in blood.

"Neo? What are you doing here?" Neo simply tilted her head, and raised her Parasol.

Which then spat bullets straight at me.

My eyes widened and I ducked, the bullets shredding through my power armour and my armour itself, and I collapsed.

"This… Is Alpha. I'm down, and requesting support. I—I need more time…" And my vision went dark.

 _ **AN: Alright, I apologise for being slow with these uploads. However, I need to know one thing. Do you prefer short chapters, which would be uploaded frequently or long chapters with slower upload rates? add a review or message me.**_


End file.
